now_thats_what_i_call_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Now: 100 Hits: Forgotten 80s
Now: 100 Hits: Forgotten 80s is a quintuple-disc compilation album which was released in the United Kingdom on 31 May 2019. Track listing CD 1: # Amazulu: Too Good To Be Forgotten # F.R. David: Words # Aneka: Japanese Boy # Transvision Vamp: Baby I Don't Care # The Primitives: Crash # Fiction Factory: (Feels Like) Heaven # Deacon Blue: Real Gone Kid # Tears For Fears: Pale Shelter # Red Box: Lean On Me (Ah-Li-Ayo) # Modern Romance: Best Years Of Our Lives # King: Love & Pride # Level 42: Running In The Family # Shalamar: A Night To Remember # Diana Ross: My Old Piano # The Pasadenas: Tribute (Right On) # Odyssey: Use It Up And Wear It Out # Forrest: Rock The Boat # Sugar Minott: Good Thing Going # Judy Boucher: Can't Be With You Tonight # LL Cool J: I Need Love CD 2: # John Parr: St. Elmo's Fire (Man In Motion) # Danny Wilson: Mary's Prayer # Thompson Twins: Hold Me Now # Blancmange: Living On The Ceiling # Sister Sledge: Frankie # Haircut One Hundred: Love Plus One # The Christians: Harvest For The World # Curiosity Killed The Cat: Down To Earth # Terence Trent D'Arby: Wishing Well # Sly Fox: Let's Go All The Way # Big Audio Dynamite: E=MC2 # Yello: The Race # Rebel MC & Double Trouble: Street Tuff # Rockers Revenge feat. Donnie Calvin: Walking On Sunshine # Tom Tom Club: Wordy Rappinghood # Pigbag: Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag # Haysi Fantayzee: John Wayne Is Big Leggy # Sophia George: Girlie Girlie # Stock Aitken Waterman: Roadblock # Ashford & Simpson: Solid CD 3: # Dee C Lee: See The Day # The Housemartins: Caravan Of Love # Big Country: Chance # The Bluebells: I'm Falling # China Crisis: Wishful Thinking # The Human League: Louise # Landscape: Einstein A Go-Go # Monsoon: Ever So Lonely # Trio: Da Da Da (Aha Aha Aha I Don't Love You You Don't Love Me) # Toni Basil: Mickey # Tight Fit: Fantasy Island # Bucks Fizz: The Land Of Make Believe # Charlene: I've Never Been To Me # Jim Diamond: I Should Have Known Better # Rockwell: Somebody's Watching Me # Pepsi & Shirlie: Heartache # Sydney Youngblood: If Only I Could # Sonia: You'll Never Stop Me Loving You # Teena Marie: Behind The Groove # Milli Vanilli: Girl I'm Gonna Miss You CD 4: # Fat Larry's Band: Zoom # Black: Wonderful Life # Boris Gardiner: I Want To Wake Up With You # Stephanie Mills: Never Knew Love Like This Before # Mai Tai: History # Randy Crawford: Almaz # Gregory Abbott: Shake You Down # Imagination: Body Talk # The Pointer Sisters: Jump (For My Love) # The Damned: Eloise # Sigue Sigue Sputnik: Love Missile F1-11 # Bronski Beat: Hit That Perfect Beat # Westworld: Sonic Boom Boy # JoBoxers: Boxerbeat # Spandau Ballet: To Cut A Long Story Short # Stephen "Tin Tin" Duffy: Kiss Me # Bros: Drop The Boy # Five Star: Rain Or Shine # Baltimora: Tarzan Boy # Nick Berry: Every Loser Wins CD 5: # Fairground Attraction: Perfect # The Korgis: Everybody's Got To Learn Sometime # Squeeze: Labelled With Love # T'Pau: Heart And Soul # Modern Talking: Brother Louie # Nu Shooz: I Can't Wait # Wee Papa Girl Rappers: Wee Rule # Paula Abdul: Straight Up # Kelly Marie: Feels Like I'm In Love # Ottawan: Hands Up (Give Me Your Heart) # Debbie Gibson: Shake Your Love # Liza Minnelli: Losing My Mind # Sinitta: Right Back Where We Started From # Trans-X: Living On Video # Heaven 17: Come Live With Me # Voice Of The Beehive: Don't Call Me Baby # The Lotus Eaters: The First Picture Of You # Furniture: Brilliant Mind # Lionel Richie: Stuck On You # Toy Dolls: Nellie The Elephant Trivia * Modern Romance's 1983 song "Best Years Of Our Lives" regained in popularity after it was covered by the Baha Men, for the Oscar-winning animated film Shrek, in 2001. * The 1985 film St. Elmo's Fire may have been critically tanked (winning Rob Lowe a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actor), but was a box office smash. * Charlene's song "I've Never Been To Me" originally flopped in 1977, but hit the charts in 1982 when re-released. * The Bronski Beat's "Hit That Perfect Beat" was chosen as one of the official theme songs for the 1985 Channel 4 film Letter To Brezhnev. * T'Pau's "Heart And Soul" is more successful in the US than in their home country. * Liza Minnelli's "Losing My Mind" is also a successful hit in the American dance charts, peaking at #26. * Lionel Richie's 1983 song "Stuck On You" is considered to be his debut in the country music genre. Category:Summer Releases Category:Special Category:1980s